Sunscreen
by HanaAllye
Summary: Sometimes jalousy can push people to do stupid things, like spoil your navigator tan.


**UPDATE :** I have corrected some grammar faults and missing words, thanks you for pointing them to me!

DISCLAIMER : Everything related to One Piece is own by Eiichiro Oda, not me.

* * *

It's not that he specially cared about it. He didn't okay? Kind of.

And that's certainly NOT the reason or whatsoever he did that. He just wanted to have fun, promise.

Actually it was _her_ freaking fault! She was always exhibiting herself half naked –not that he particularly cared either, she can do whatever she wants- in that skinny bikini with all of her skin showing. And every times the blond had a chance, he just get all over her, dribbling, saying odd, dumb words to her. He never understood that, like, why? It's not in acting different toward a person and saying stupid romantic bubbling that she will fall in love with you, right?

Right…?

But the point is, it just pissed him so much eyeing the cook flirting with her, it's not like she is HIS navigator or something. She isn't. Definitely not. Once again, it's not like he cared.

'Cause he just don't.

So when he saw her, with her wavy long orange hair that seems so smooth –he was pretty sure it's really smooth. Smoother that Chopper's fur- falling so nicely on her curvy hips, such yummy hips that he wanted to bite so badly even if he didn't know why, in an entire blue bikini, ready to tan on a long chair, he couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed knowing that Sanji will, soon or later, come parading near her, nose bleeding like an idiot as always and say again, dumb lovey-dovey things.

But somewhat he didn't.

And Luffy from his fishing spot noticed that she just fell asleep like that, on her tummy. Roasting her pretty skin. It was not good for her with all her beauty spots, even he knew that. Plus she forgot to put some sunscreen on, even though it was just on the grass where she put it, that idiot.

He was feeling so bored, and maybe a little jealous when he stood up, starting to make his path to the sleepy girl, sit on the grass and put some cream into his hands, rubbing it to warm it up. What a good captain he was, taking care of all his nakama, wasn't he?

He put them on her shoulders, feeling she was tense, even asleep. She exalted at the touch. He started by moving his thumbs, covering every small parts, making some circles. For an instant, he though he heard something, but when he checked, she was still snoring silently.

He added a little more of pressure, going down a little so he was on her shoulder blades. His hands were skimming her skin roughly and yet so softly. Then here, he definitely heard a moan. So soft, pretty moan like he never heard from her. That made him feel weird downstairs, but it was good. So good.

He wanted to heard that again, so he continued, adding a little of pressure. She moaned again in her sleep. He could listen that all day.

Her lips started to move unconsciously, her tongue liking her upper lip, sometimes she was biting it. That was definitely weird but he just knew she was feeling good. He was the one making her feeling good. Deep down, he wanted to be the only one to see that. To heard that. He had to make everyone know only he could

He just _had_ to.

So he lowered his hot palms, catching her hips firmly, which caused another sound to come out of her mouth. _Damn he just loved that._

He started to move his fingers his some directions, drawing something with the sunscreen, biting his tongue in concentration.

Done!

He stood up to admire his oeuvre, letting the poor girl with a strange feeling of loneliness, as something was missing from her. Yes, perfect!

Yep.

Now he needed a shower. A cold one.

Hours later when Nami woke up all dizzy from her sun nap, the navigator was a little embarrassed from her dream.

She had made an erotic one. In the middle on the upon-desk. That was just so embarrassing. It's just that it seemed _so_ real. These hands on her.

Hopefully, nobody saw her. After all, there was just Luffy when she went there, and the moron wouldn't even get what kind of dream she was having if he saw it.

She needed to change, that's all she knew.

She pick up some clothes and decided to check how her tan work out by eyeing herself in front of the mirror.

Then she stopped. The clothes fell off.

No he didn't dared…?

Sure he dared. Who else?

Luffy was back on his fishing spot when he heard it. Everybody heard it actually. Her voice was resonating with rage in all the Sunny go.

"THIS IS GOING TO COST SO MUCH TO YOU, MONKEY D. LUFFY, THAT EVEN WITH THE WHOLE ONE PIECE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REFUND YOU DEBT", Nami was yelling, mad and still in bikini, a bad drawing trough her tan, some jolly roger wearing a straw hat and a badly written ' _Muwigara No Luffy's Navigator, do not touch'_ on her back.

He smiled. Like he cared.

"Worth it."

* * *

 **Autor's Note :** Thanks a lot for reading it until the end, I appreciate it! This was my first One Piece fic and I hope you enjoyed it, please give me some feedback so I know it! Therefore English is not my first language, please let me know if you see any grammar, vocab, or spelling mistakes, I'll correct them :) 


End file.
